pursuit_of_the_truth_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
Candle Dragon's Will
This was remaining will of a deceased Candle Dragon in the World of Nine Yin. Appearance Candle Dragon's Will was a woman’s head. She had long, lustrous hair, but there were black tendons covering her neck.Ch. 464 It stayed in a gigantic Candle Dragon’s carcass in the burial ground in the World of Nine Yin.Ch. 458 About Candle Dragon’s Will being capable of controlling its Undying and Imperishable World was the cause why it was still proud and unyielding, even though it was extremely weakened. As other Candle Dragons, even if it died, it would still choose to die being devoured by their own kind. All of this was because of the unique legacy that belonged to the Candle Dragons.Ch. 467 Background In its long life, this Candle Dragon has devoured ninety-seven worlds. It has also devoured three of the descendants of its tribe, so that its life would lengthen. Candle Dragon's Will always wanted to ask the heavens why the Nine-Headed Dragons were born, even after there already were Candle Dragons. It spent its entire life searching, but it couldn’t find any answer.Ch. 465 Candle Dragons have flaws, and that flaw is that they don’t have a cultivation method that has a constitution laid out for them. Even this Candle Dragon didn’t know what was the flaw of its race. It was kept devouring other World Planes, because it wished to mend that flaw. This Candle Dragon went to many places when it was alive. It have even gone to two of the four Great True Worlds and met five Masters of Fate, Lives, and Death.Ch. 479 This deceased Candle Dragon was found by Spirits of Nine Yin travelling through the True Worlds finding corpses of the powerful existences.Ch. 496Ch. 504 When Shamans got to World of Nine Yin, they found a carcass of this Candle Dragon. When they couldn't take it with them, they arranged their people to study it and get enlightenment from this creature. These Shamans were called Soul Catchers. The Soul Catchers are the worshipers of the Candle Dragon. History Book 3 When Su Ming arrived to the burial ground of the Candle Dragon in the World of Nine Yin, the small snake was shivering and letting out a whine filled with dreariness and which sounded like a mournful whimper.Ch. 456 As Candle Dragon's Will appeared and wanted to devour its descendant, the small snake, the insect cried. The small snake sacrificed itself to create a path of escape for Su Ming and it was eaten by a body of Candle Dragon's Will. Su Ming wanted to save his pet. He asked Ze Long Shen to enter the Candle Dragon’s carcass and stop it from devouring small snake. The old spirit couldn't do it, because of the Candle Dragon's Will. After using the black stone fragment to fake his presence, Su Ming charged into the carcass of the Candle Dragon himself. Poison Corpse remained outside as well as Ji Yun Hai’s corpse.Ch. 460 Inside, after travelling into the depths, Su Ming encountered a corpse of a Berserker in purple armor. Since the armor was similar to Divine General Armor, he took it and a transparent jade slip, which was with it. As he was keep moving forward, he found 97 crystals and Candle Dragon's Will with small snake. Su Ming tried to fight it, but to no avail, until he manifested Nine-Headed Dragon. Dragon snake formed by Candle Dragon's Will and Nine-Headed Dragon fought against each other fervently. Candle Dragon's Will offered Su Ming many blessings, even power of a World Plane, for small snake. Su Ming didn't trust it. Candle Dragon's Will also mentioned making similar offer to the Third God of Berserkers. Then Di Tian's servant's projection entered the Candle Dragon’s carcass. Su Ming didn't want to give up on small snake and he fought Candle Dragon's Will. Di Tian's servant's projection appeared suddenly and seized the small snake. He wanted Candle Dragon's Will to imprison Su Ming in the Undying and Imperishable World. But Candle Dragon's Will sealed them both in its Undying and Imperishable World, but promised him that if he woke up, it would allow the small snake devour it, as was a tradition for Candle Dragons.Ch. 466 After creating his own technique Destiny with fusion of his past and future, Su Ming walked out of the Undying and Imperishable World.Ch. 475 He have earned Candle Dragon's Will's respect. It decided to honour its promise to let small snake devour it. It also gave Su Ming a blessing. The forceful injection of power came too violently and Su Ming wasn't prepared for forming all twenty six Berserker Bones.Ch. 477 Candle Dragon's Will wanted to make sure that the small snake had proper master, who could withstand its blessing, or no master at all. Su Ming used the blessing to make a breakthrough in his Immortal cultivation, transforming Nascent Soul into Nascent Divinity. Then Su Ming, after making his Nascent Divinity leave his body, decided to also try to make a breakthrough to Berserker Soul Realm. His attempt failed and he was about to die, when Candle Dragon's Will helped him recover that one time.Ch. 478 Even though Candle Dragon's Will shattered his Berserker Bones, the power remained in Su Ming's body and it went to his other bones. Something like that never happened to any Berserker. Then Su Ming started forming Berserker Bones again. Su Ming also received the power of the one World, which would help him later in breaking through to World Plane Realm. Candle Dragon's Will explained to him that cultivation was about mending flaws in oneself and then it decomposed into ashes. Powers When it was alive, this Candle Dragon was in the early stage of the World Plane Realm with the power of 97 Worlds. Candle Dragon’s Curse was powerful. It created black patches appearing on the bodies of victims, which were the source of a decay. Those who tried to control a Candle Dragon’s thoughts would have to be struck by its Curse. Despite being dead, the Undying and Imperishable World of Candle Dragon's Will still existed. It could capture others and imprison them in its Undying and Imperishable World. Quotes "Do you know for what reason do all manner of living practice cultivation? For what reason do we strive to become strong? That is because we all have flaws within our bodies. Each race contains different flaws, and the root cause for cultivation is for us to mend those flaws..." Reference List Category:Beasts Category:Characters